The present invention refers to a manufacturing network system comprising at least one master computer and at least one network computer linked therewith for the purpose of network management, said network computer being linked with a number of local control devices in the area of assembly lines, work stations, or the like, which local control devices are associated with field devices, such as initiators, actuators, screw control modules, or the like, of which corresponding work devices are controllable and/or actuable along the assembly lines, in the work stations, or the like, the network computer being provided with a number of software modules and/or being linked with software modules in the manufacturing network system.
It is known from practice that at present e.g., in car manufacturing various work stations are arranged along assembly lines, the work stations having inter alia assigned thereto control devices for screwers. With such a control device, it is possible to control a plurality of screwers and to monitor the action thereof e.g., with respect to torque. Known are also decentralized control devices, for instance, for workpiece carriers. For instance, part of the automotive vehicle can be moved along various work stations for the purpose of assembly on such a workpiece carrier. A higher-level computer is normally responsible for coordinating the workpiece carriers.
Many other working activities are carried out along such an assembly line, the corresponding working means being locally controlled or programmed as a rule without any corresponding status feedback to a central computer or master computer.
As a consequence, information on the various working activities, the progress of said activities, the time sequence of various working activities, or the like, can normally not be called, evaluated or monitored at a central place. For instance, there is also no appropriate storage of data of the various work stations and/or of data regarding parts of an automotive vehicle or the automotive vehicle on the whole during its manufacture. By analogy, it is also not possible to obtain information from the overall system through access in the area of the local devices, in particular, with respect to a product to be manufactured, or orders regarding a specific product, or the like.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing network system in which data are collected, stored, managed and evaluated in many ways, and in which queries are possible at almost any point of the network system. This object is achieved by the features of claim 1.
At least one network computer is linked with a master computer at a planning level within the network system. Said network computer serves to acquire, manage and/or evaluate data. A plurality of local control devices are connected to the network computer. These devices are assigned to an assembly line, a work station or also several work stations separately or also in the area of the assembly line. Data are exchanged between local control device and network computer, and said data exchange may concern operating data and e.g., also control data. Such operating data are e.g., data on the field devices assigned to the local control device, their activities, times of use, or the like. Furthermore, such data may be alarm messages, failure messages, etc. The data exchange between network computer and local control devices is normally bidirectional, so that corresponding data can also be transmitted to the local control devices, for instance for the purpose of programming, or can be called therefrom by the network computer.
The connection between network computer and master computer may also be bidirectional, so that the network computer can be queried by the master computer, and vice versa.
Each of the local control devices comprises a connection to at least one field device which is controlled, monitored, programmed, or the like, by the local control device. Such field devices may be screwer controls, initiators, actuators, or the like, which control and monitor screwers accordingly and operate, control, monitor, or the like, other devices of the corresponding work station.
To acquire, manage, evaluate, distribute, etc., specific data in accordance with the requirements in this context, software modules are or can be installed within the manufacturing network system, and can e.g., be stored on the master computer, the network computer or the local control devices or further computers in the network system or can be called there via the network. The network computer coordinates and manages the data flow within the network system and between the various software modules.
Different protocols for taking over and transmitting data are known for such networks. One example is the TCP/IP reference model or also internet reference model which permits the transmission and transfer of data from and between different computers and networks and, in particular, communication between transport layer and internetwork layer. It is also possible to communicate on a so-called application layer within the manufacturing network system, the corresponding application protocols therefor being FTP, SMTP, HTTP, or the like. For instance, various web browsers are based on HTTP for providing web pages which may contain a mixture of texts, graphics, sound and video data. A corresponding communication between the various components of the manufacturing network system is also possible via such web pages and corresponding hyperlinks.
Some of the abbreviations used shall now be explained in the following:
The various software modules within the manufacturing network system may, e.g., include a program diagnosis module. Said module serves, in particular, to diagnose lower-level network components, such as local control device, communication link, field device, or the like.
The program diagnosis module may comprise a programming tool through which e.g., programming can take place from a central place of the network system.
To be able to make a remote diagnosis also from outside the manufacturing network system still within an intranet, or even from an extranet, the manufacturing network system may comprise a corresponding interface, for instance, for connection to the internet. Such a remote diagnosis could e.g., by carried out by suppliers of local control devices or field devices. The remote diagnosis may also serve to check screwers, measuring devices of the work station, or the like.
To be able to make a remote diagnosis independently of different manufacturers of different network components, such a lower-level network component with respect to the program diagnosis module may comprise a user-independent interface.
To obtain information, in particular, on lower-level network components, their states, interactivities, or the like, a software module may be a logbook module. In such a logbook module, corresponding versions, extensions, or the like, of the network can be stored and called again.
If there is an error message within the system, the system states can be checked through the logbook module to localize the fault or error, if necessary.
It is here possible to program corresponding system states for at least one input mask of an input means of the manufacturing network system.
To be able to adapt the logbook module to system changes and extensions in a simple way, such changes in the system can be entered and/or stored in the logbook module.
Moreover, the logbook module may comprise a clearance device through which calls and queries by network-external participants are e.g., possible via a modem, or the like.
It is also possible to change data existing in specific logbooks, and the structures thereof, by means of the logbook module and to store these in the network system.
To be able to provide information on maintenance and repair in the network system, a software module may be a maintenance module. This module contains the necessary maintenance and repair activities for the operator of the network system. An input is here possible via a corresponding input means in the network system with respect to these various activities. An internal repair can be notified through the maintenance module by sending a corresponding message. Furthermore, a corresponding confirmation message can be entered in the maintenance module, the message marking the end of the maintenance or repair activity.
Furthermore, the maintenance module may comprise a calculating means which e.g., calculates maintenance intervals in dependence upon an actual time of use, in particular, of a corresponding field device.
Furthermore, the maintenance module can control a display means for displaying a layout plan, in particular, of local control devices and/or field devices. In this display, corresponding components of the local control devices or the field devices may be highlighted for which maintenance or repair is intended. Accordingly, a message may also be sent directly by the maintenance module to the component of the network system to be maintained, for instance, in order to suppress the further use thereof and/or to replace said component by another component. The maintenance module may also output a list of the corresponding repair activities for the corresponding network component via an output means, such as a screen, printer, or the like.
To archive process data, user data and/or system data, a software module may be a data archiving module. Said software module allows the input of corresponding data archives via input means of the network system. Here, an archiving operation can be carried out automatically, e.g., at fixed time intervals, with respect to specific network components, or the like.
To archive logbooks prepared e.g., by means of the logbook module, data archiving module and logbook module may be connectable or connected in particular automatically for data transmission.
To obtain information, if necessary, on corresponding system changes, the data archiving module may contain an actual data set and at least one precursor version of the actual data set.
Furthermore, the data archiving module can be called and queried to obtain data on access rights by external systems, and to determine when and how often such external accesses might have taken place.
To obtain very different data about machines and their operation, a software module may be a machine and/or operating data acquisition module (MDE/BDE module). Such data are e.g., type and number of specific machines, optionally malfunctions of said machines, or logistical malfunctions assigned to the machine, warnings about operative states of the machine, such as excessive temperature of the oil, or the like, reports on lack of material, minimum amounts, number of pieces, or the like, and on the mode of operation of the machine, such as automatic operation, manual operation, maintenance, or the like.
The corresponding MDE/BDE module can directly communicate with the various machines via a TCP/IP connection to provide an actual state of the corresponding machines without any considerable time delay.
In this connection it is also of advantage when the data of the MDE/BDE module can be displayed by an output means and/or transmitted to further software modules. For instance, the above-mentioned states can be evaluated and displayed in time and graphically. The display may take place via a screen, a printer or also via transmission via a modem, or the like. On the basis of the data of the MDE/BDE module, work load and availability of a corresponding machine or also of the whole system can be calculated by a corresponding calculating means of said module for defined periods of time and may be displayed.
Via the MDE/BDE module, it is also possible to record time, personnel or set-up time for one or several machines. Likewise, automatic shift protocols, feedback by reporting systems to work places, etc., are possible in connection with said module.
To permit an overview of the whole company plant assigned to the network system, a software module may be a plant overview module for outputting at least operative states and plant overviews. With this module, it is e.g., possible to show states of work stations, transportation sections of the assembly lines, or the like. Furthermore, there may be simplified displays of the whole plant, a workpiece carrier flow diagram, or the like. As already stated in connection with the former software modules, the plant overview module can also communicate with the corresponding other software modules for exchanging data. The various modes of operation of the different work stations and machines can e.g., be graphically highlighted in a corresponding plant overview by the module on the basis of the data received from the MDE/BDE module.
For the input and/or provision of orders to be particularly controlled by the field devices, a software module may be an order module. The corresponding input can be made on a computer or by means of a corresponding input means within the manufacturing network system. It is possible to transmit the corresponding data directly via TCP/IP or to write the data onto a mobile data carrier.
The corresponding order data regard, for instance, the type of handling, desired working time, working sequence, or the like. Furthermore, an appropriate assignment of the respective work to a specific work station can be carried out by the order module. Like the already mentioned software modules, the order module can communicate with the other software modules. Moreover, the order module may have corresponding input/output means to output, e.g., a day forecast or also a day review with respect to the corresponding operations for handling the orders. Furthermore, order data may e.g., be output in encoded form as bar codes, labels, or the like, and can be decoded at the corresponding work stations by scanners, or the like.
To be able to carry out a quality check after completion of corresponding working steps in various work stations and to archive corresponding data, a software module may be a quality management module.
To be able to control and monitor the various field devices in the different work stations along the assembly line, the local control device may comprise a computer, in particular personal computer. At least parts of the above-mentioned software modules may be stored thereon. A local operation of the corresponding field devices is possible with the computer. Furthermore, operative states, alarms, messages, or the like, of the various field devices can already be received and evaluated here. The computer communicates via TCP/IP with the network computer and is connected via said computer, or also via a direct communication connection, to the master computer.
To be able to operate the local computer in an easy way, said computer may comprise a touch-sensitive screen. Specific sequences or queries displayed on the screen can thereby be started directly by touching corresponding symbols or icons.
The corresponding computers of the local control device may serve the direct control of the field devices, the computer possessing corresponding interfaces. To be able to carry out the control of such field devices in a more targeted way, the local control device may comprise a programmable controller (SPS) which is, in particular, connected via a bus system to the field devices. Said controller may here communicate via TCP/IP with the computer of the local control device or also directly with the network computer or the master computer.
A so-called Profibus may e.g., be used as a bus system.
To provide, in particular at the level of the control devices, a substitute without any substantial time delay in case of failure of a controller, a programmable control system (SPS) may be a master SPS. The latter ensures data security in case of failure of one of the other controllers. Furthermore, for a redundant system each of the individual controllers may contain data of the predecessor and successor control through the respective controller.
To store all data within the network system and, in particular, to keep them available for queries within the system, the network computer may comprise a database and/or may be connected to a database. For instance, a database directly assigned to the network computer is an actual database which contains the corresponding actual states of the network system and the corresponding components. A further database which, inter alia, contains corresponding desired values for the various components of the network system may be assigned to the master computer. Communication with the databases may take place by means of a corresponding query language, such as SQL, or the like.
Communication with the database takes place on two levels, i.e., with the master computer and also with lower levels of the manufacturing network system assigned to the master computer.
To be able to input, e.g., data for maintenance pictures in the network system, the system may comprise an input means for said data. Said input means is e.g., a further computer within the network system. Corresponding masks for displaying the data can be called both on the network computer and the local control devices. The corresponding data are stored in a database of the network system. Access is via SQL or ODBC. To update the corresponding data, the database may be queried cyclically for changes. The corresponding change values can then be transferred to the respective masks.
To be able to carry out identification, control and monitoring, in particular, in the area of the field devices and the further devices in the area of the assembly lines and work stations, the manufacturing network system comprises corresponding identification, control and monitoring devices. The workpiece carriers that are movable along the assembly line can e.g., by tracked by said devices, whereby actual position, load, speed, etc., of each workpiece carrier is known in the network system.
The link between network system and the corresponding devices of the assembly line, e.g., for moving such a workpiece carrier, may be via Ethernet and by means of TCP/IP. The advantage is that corresponding network cards for industrial use already exist as a rule, that no additional hardware is needed, that there is a high transmission reliability and that the system is relatively inexpensive.
A workpiece carrier may e.g., be identified by a bar code.
To permit an efficiency analysis for optimizing process sequences and a selective evaluation of corresponding process data, the network computer may comprise an event database system consisting at least of database and database connection for collecting data. Furthermore, the use of such a database defines a global interface which can e.g., be queried by a relational database program, a structured query language, or the like.
The database connection can in particular connect database and a system visualization. The connection to the system visualization is through a DDE interface, the data being stored in the database via an ODBC or SQL connection. A database connection could e.g., regard the occurrence of errors in the system. For instance, if an emergency cut-off is operated in the system, this event would be reported via DDE to the network computer. Corresponding data are collected by the visualization, and information, such as error number, process data (pressure, temperature, or the like), etc. is displayed to the user. The user can now relate the error message with the actual cause of the error, e.g., operator in danger, missing packaging means, machine has a problem, etc. This error message is then recorded by the user and the corresponding data set is written into the database.
This applies by analogy to other events in the system, such as facility about to be cleaned, facility starts production, etc.
To further evaluate the data contained in the database of the network computer, the database may comprise a LAN, WAN, intranet connection, or the like, for querying said data. These data can then be transmitted to corresponding computers, or the like, and evaluated there.
On the basis of the data, production sequences and production planning can be optimized. Moreover, defects and reports can be collected in chronological order and e.g., transmitted to the producer of the corresponding plant components. Furthermore, with the event database system, all kinds of extensive recordings from the network system can be related with one another, and evaluations and planning tasks that are tailored to the respective company are possible.
According to the invention, all kinds of events can be recorded continuously by the network computer and its associated event database system, no specific configuration of the individual components being needed because of the network connection, and the various components being able to communicate with one another in a variable way via TCP/IP.
According to the invention an updated overview of the overall state of the network system with the components connected thereto and contained therein is possible, corresponding faults, or the like, being immediately noticeable and assignable. Furthermore, current information of the system on online planning is always available, a direct access to the database being possible. The system visualization is an image of the running process, whereby a clear overview and forward planning are possible.
On the whole, the manufacturing network system, in particular with the network computer and its event database system, permits a constant control of the various activities and processes and their efficiency. As a result, it is e.g., possible to assess the quality of the work or to plan the production capacity.
It is here of further advantage when a configuration tool for the graphic parameterization of the database connection is assigned to the event database system.
The efficiency of the manufacturing network system according to the invention can be improved in that the system visualization is connected to an article managing system and/or an order administration system for the purpose of data exchange.
Operation, in particular, of the network computer and its event database system can thereby be facilitated if the system visualization comprises a number of selection and/or display masks. With the help of such a selection mask, switching to further and detailed visualizations of the system is possible e.g., by clicking on specific symbols. Corresponding display masks can e.g., display actual states of various field devices, or the like, and said display masks can be called via a selection mask. It is thus possible to switch in each display mask to other display or selection masks via symbols.
The selection/display masks can be connected for data exchange and/or for calling corresponding software modules, or the like, to said modules. The connection may be via TCP/IP, HTTP, or the like.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention shall now be explained in more detail with reference to the figures attached to the drawing, in which: